Jack's Little Nightmare
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Manny decides Pitch has paid for his crimes and gives him the chance to start anew. He charges the Guardians with Pitch's care, just in time for a new enemy to arise. Though all, except for Jack, are not as accepting. NOT linked to any of my other stories. Has Baby!Pitch, Fem!/Mommy!Jack and Fam!Guardians
1. Chapter 1

Manny, feeling the off balance of the world, summoned Pitch to him. The man's eyes were closed up tight as if he was afraid.

"Pitch.." Manny said. The man opened his eyes.

"Hello, old _friend_."

"Children no longer fear. A balance must be maintained, but, in order for this to happen, a change must be made." A light surrounded Pitch.

"Wait!" The man called as the light encased him and compressed around him, tightly, causing him to scream.

* * *

Sandy was up, just having finished giving children dreams, and hanging out with Tooth and Jack at the Tooth Palace, when he noticed Manny's shining light. He pointed to moon, catching the attention of the fairies and the girls.

"Hello, Toothiana, Sanderson and Jack."

"Hi Manny." Tooth said

"Greetings, Man in the Moon." Jack said, slipping into her accent.

"Greetings. The three of you must go to Santoff Claussen. Bunnymund and North are already there."

"Come on." Jack said, grabbing Sandy and Tooth's hands in her own icy cold ones "Wind, to the North Pole!"

* * *

The three rocketed to the pole, they got there just in time to see Bunny and North start their annual argument of 'my holiday is better than yours!'

Jack, after letting go of Tooth and Sandy's hands, slammed her staff into the ground and yelled "SILENCE!" Everyone looked at her. North and Bunny held looks of fear frozen on their faces- sadly it was literally , Sandy was praying to Manny that she wasn't angry, and Tooth held a look of respect on her face.

"What the carrot cake Jack!?" Bunny yelled

"Manny has an announcement so if you would _kindly _shut your mouths, he will explain."

The moon shined through the skylight and spoke "_My Guardians, you have all done will in your bringing peace to children. But, the world is now off balance_."

"How so?" North asked

"_The world needs a touch of fear. And, to do so, Pitch Black must return_."

The Guardians were putting in their two cents about the matter.

"Are you _trying _to get us killed!?" Bunny yelled

"Sandy's already suffered enough at the hands of that psychopath." Tooth argued

"Why now? Pitch not going to give 'touch of fear' he give slap of terror." North said

"_He will give that touch of fear._"

"Excuse me, Manny." Jack said, stepping forwards "But, how is he going to be kept in check?"

"_An excellent question Jack._" The moon said "_He will be kept in check due to some, _modifications_, that I have made to his form._"

"Like what?" Bunny asked, his fur was standing on end just thinking about what was going to happen.

The was a flash of light and then the three Guardians were staring down at a black blanket. No one moved. Well, until whatever was in the blanket started to cry. Jack picked up the blanket, holding it like she remembered her mother holding her infant sister and cousins, and moved part of it to see what was inside.

"Whoa." Jack said, looking into the eyes of what was in the blanket. She showed it to the others.

"Why is Pitch a baby!?" Bunny yelled, causing Pitch to start crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunny were covering their ears in an attempt to block to cries of the infant Nightmare King. Jack, on the other hand, was cradling the infant in her arms before she started to rock him back and forth. As the infant calmed down, his slightly large yellow eyes were looking at Jack, a confused look on his face.

"How is it that your the only one comfortable with THAT?" Bunny said, pointing to Pitch

Jack sighed "Because, I see past the fear he brings. I see a lost and lonely little baby that needs someone to take care of it."

"So, dump him off at an orphanage."

_"No, Bunnymund. Adults can not see him, despite his infant appearance. The best option is to let him be raised by those that see him."_

"What about the nightmares? They raise him, yes?" North asked

"No!" Jack hissed because Pitch had fallen asleep in her arms, without the assistance of Sandy's dream sand "If they raise him then it'll be the battle for belief all over again!"

"Then who is going to raise him?" Bunny asked "Cause I sure ain't."

"Do I have to slam my staff onto the floor again to point out the obvious?" Jack asked "I'll do it."

"Then, good luck trying to sleep at night." Bunny said

"Jack, are you sure? Raising baby by yourself is challenging."

"I know." Jack said "But I don't care. It will be worth it to see him grow up to not be that evil monster we had to fight."

_"Jack will not be raising Pitch alone. As he ages, he will need training by one with powers similar to his own."_

Everyone looked at Sandy. The yellow man sighed because he knew Manny was right.

A thought seemed to occur in Bunny's mind "Frosty doesn't have a place to take Pitch to. So, I guess he's someone else's problem."

_"Wrong, Bunnymund."_ Manny said, making Bunny scowl _"Jack does have a home: a small cottage on the outskirts of Burgess."_

"By my lake." Jack said "But that's impossible, the family home fell to ruin some time ago."

_"Visualize it in your mind, what it looked like. What it felt like. Then adjustments will be made to make it be more modern."_ Manny said.

Jack visualized a small one story cottage with a picket fence in front. A door in the center and two windows, one on each side, trees lined a walkway to the house before splitting into two paths; one led to town and the other led to a big lake, but the path kept going until one was led to a hole in the ground that was covered by a broken bed, or at least they would have been led there. There was a door in the back of the cottage that led to a small pond and a garden that was a little ways away from it.

_"The cottage has been completed. There are objects for you and Pitch so you may live comfortably."_ Manny said

"Thank you Manny."

"Wait a second." Tooth said, breaking in to the conversation "Nowadays doesn't a teenage girl raising a child by herself get ridiculed?"

_"You are correct."_ Manny said _"That issue will be dealt with momentarily. All that must be done now, is for Jack to take Pitch home."_ Manny said

"Have fun raising the little terror." Bunny said, tapping his foot on the ground and opening up a portal to get back to his Warren. Tooth and Sandy flew out the window, trying not to look like they wanted a fast escape route- but failing epically.

"Perhaps it is best if you stay here tonight. Than I take you and Nightmare Prince to cottage in the morning, yes?" North asked, trying with all of his might to make his false smile look genuine.

"I don't know North." Jack said, looking at the jolly man before she looked down at the bundle in her arms that was sleeping a dreamless sleep.

"I insist. My wife and mother would skin me alive if they heard I sent a mother and her child home in the dark."

"North, Pitch used to turn into all of those scary things in the dark. But now he's small and cute, so I think we'll be okay."

"Jack, please. I ask that you stay here only because I worry that you may drop little one on way to cottage."

Jack nodded "Okay, I will. Thank you North."

"Good. Is perfect time to test new rock-a-bye baby bed. Phil, Evan, please put new baby crib in Jack's room." North said before looking at Jack "Please show them way to room."

A groan was heard, must have been one of the yetis. Jack walked out to the hallway and led the two towards her room. Once they had put the crib in the room and where Jack wanted it- "In the left corner please."

Phil put a stuffed kangaroo, that -suspiciously- looked a lot like Bunny- in the crib and the two yetis left on their tiptoes. Jack gently closed the door before she put Pitch in his bed, too bad the he was up and looking around.

Pitch spotted the kangaroo and grabbed it. He put one of the ears in its mouth and gnawed on it with his little baby gums.

Jack took the ear out of Pitch's mouth, making the little guy cry. That is, until an elf burst in the door with a bottle of milk, a novel of some sort, and a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Jack took the bottle and tested it on her wrist to make sure it was the right temperature for her little nightmare before she gave it to him, stopping any chance he had to gnaw on the kangaroo's ears anymore.

He drank it greedily, making Jack wonder if she should be worried. When he was done, Jack burped him. The burp, oddly enough, sounded like a baby bear attempting to roar.

"Okay, nightmare prince, it's time to go to sleep." Jack said, putting Pitch in the crib. The infant didn't understand, so he reached up for Jack in an attempt to be held. Jack laughed "Okay, if you want it that way."

She picked up Pitch, nearly tripping over the elf that had NOT left the room. He appeared to be waiting for something, like a dog expecting a treat.

"Good elf." Jack said, patting its head. The elf acted like a dog, it even leaned into the touch. "Your a good elf, yes you are. Yes you are." It started tapping its foot on the floor, making Pitch giggle.

The elf did a funny dance before it fell on it's butt attempting a cartwheel. Pitch laughed until he stopped and started yawning.

"NOW it's time for you to sleep, little nightmare prince." Jack said softly as she put Pitch in the crib, she became slightly alarmed the elf climbed into the crib, as Pitch grabbed the kangaroo, and snuggled up to him, but decided there was no harm in it, because Pitch seemed to enjoy the extra heat, so she let it be.

"Tomorrow, everything will be the start of a new day." Jack said to herself as she settled down into bed.

The next morning:

Tooth fluttered in through the un-latched window of Jack's room as said spirit was entertaining Pitch, using the Bunny colored kangaroo toy.

"Ello mate, I'm the Easter Bunny and my holiday is more important than Christmas." She had a convincing Australian accent. She dropped it to whisper to Pitch "It is."

"You seem to have adjusted well to this." Tooth said, startling Jack so much that she got a snowball in the face.

"Oh, Tooth. I'm sorry." Jack said, looking a bit ashamed.

Tooth wiped the snow off of her face. "That's okay. A little bit of snow never hurt anyone."

Jack shrugged "Depends on the person." She felt little hands on her leg. She looked down to see that Pitch was staring at her with his big yellow eyes, eyes that were filled with curiosity. "Hello there nightmare prince."

Tooth looked confused "Nightmare prince?"

Jack nodded, picking Pitch up. "As an adult he was the nightmare king. Now he's the nightmare prince." She smiled, showing Tooth her teeth. A yeti slammed the door open, which made Pitch cry. Jack, while trying to calm Pitch down, glared at the yeti, who went on speaking in yetish as if nothing had happened. Tooth's fairies understood what the yeti was saying, so they translated.

"They said the sleigh is ready."

Jack nodded while grabbing her staff, that had a diaper bag full of things she would need hanging off of it, with the hand that wasn't holding Pitch. "Come on Pitchy. Let's go."

The walk to the garage was uneventful, with the exception of Pitch pulling Jack's hair. He had finally succeeded in tearing out a good chunk of hair from Jack's head, giggling. Tooth looked at the white hairs in Pitch's hand, to Jack's head, and then back to Pitch's hand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tooth finally asked

"Yup." Jack said "Nothing I can't handle."

They walked into the garage to see North was waiting for them by the sleigh.

"Morning Toothy." North nodded to the Guardian of Memory.

"Morning North." Tooth said

"Morning Jack. Pitchy. Sorry I couldn't join you for breakfast. Had to make sure sleigh was baby safe."

Jack smiled "It's alright North. Thank you for checking the sleigh."

The three boarded the sleigh. North let out a yell as he noticed the elf that had slept with Pitch had boarded the sleigh with them.

"Let him stay North. It's not like he's going to do anything." Jack said as the elf tried to coax Pitch into letting go of the white hair on her head "And, according to Jamie, they like dog biscuits."

North, his face never having left the sky before his face, sighed "Fine. But, if one thing goes wrong on sleigh, it stays with you."

Jack nodded as the elf was making funny faces at Pitch, being distracted, didn't hear anything. The sleigh had began to descent, signalling their arrival at the cottage.

"We're here Pitchy." Jack cooed to the nightmare prince, making him giggle, as she used the wind to help her dismount the sleigh.

North whistled "Manny did nice job. Looks great."

Tooth nodded "It looks wonderful!"

Jack looked at the sleigh "Hey, elf, come here." The elf hopped out of the sleigh and stood in front of Jack, looking up at her "There is a key under the mat, can you please fetch it and unlock the door?"

The elf ran to doormat, lifted it up, and pulled a silver key out from under it. It walked up to Jack, presenting it to her, getting a nod in return, before it took the key to the door. It placed the key in the keyhole and twisted it to the left, unlocking it.

"How come elf does what you ask it the first time?" North asked, a tinge jealousy in his voice

"I have no idea." Jack said, walking into the house. She turned around "You can come in."

Tooth glided in effortlessly. North, surprisingly, fit in the house without any problems. It was probably Manny's magic.

"Tea?" Jack asked.

"Please." North and Tooth said together.

Jack had just put Pitch into a baby bouncer in the living room, before walking into the kitchen. She filled the tea pot with water and let it boil, grabbed some ceramic cups before she began to scrounge around the cupboards until she pulled out a box of tea bags.

"So," North said after watching Jack walk around the kitchen "you are going to live here?"

"Yeah. That's what Manny said." Jack said while getting a bottle ready for Pitch.

"Have you figured out how your going to take care of him?" Tooth asked

Jack shrugged "No, not really. Other than Manny doing who knows what up there in the stars to help me, I have no idea."

"Is not just Manny that will you. Me, Tooth, Sandy and even Bunny will help." North replied, turning his attention to Pitch. The baby was trying to grab the elf, but being stopped by the bouncer.

"I appreciate that." Jack said before she went to retrieve Pitch from his bouncer. She gave the elf a dog biscuit before she gave Pitch the bottle. After a few minutes of talking, the teapot whistled. Tooth handled the teapot while Jack was changing Pitch in another room and the elf was napping in a corner. Jack came back into the room with Pitch, who was ripping at her hair again.

"Ow. Ow." Jack was trying to pull Pitch's hands from her hair, not having any success. She looked at the two of them. "Help."

Tooth hand gently pried Jack's hair from Pitch's hands, only to have the infants hands grab it again.

"He must like your hair.." Tooth said

"Yeah. I guess." Yank on her hair "Ow! Kozmotis. Stop." Strong yank. "Elf." The elf woke up and made funny face at Pitch feet, distracting him long enough to let go of Jack's hair and to find himself placed his in the bouncer. Jack turned to North "I am keeping that elf."

North shrugged "Is fine. He likes it here."

Said elf was sucking on the dog biscuit while Pitch was sucking on his binky.

* * *

_**Ending is lame, I know. But it's the best I could come up with, considering I'm sort of stumped on ideas for this story and I have to work on my other stories. So, if you nice people reading this would be so kind as to offer suggestions, I would really appreciate it. This is DT, signing off for the completion of another chapter.**_


End file.
